Got You On My Mind
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: In which Charlotte is getting really tired of Kid Danger invading her dreams.


**Guys...**

 **...I'm still alive.**

 **So basically, this wonderful thing called life swept me up in exams, a wedding (not mine!), work, and the overall rush of the holidays and starting back to school again. I thought I wasn't going to make it out at times, but I made it. I'm really sorry that I've been inactive for a little while (It's only been like a month actually I think, but I still feel bad about it tbh.) but I have a load of new (and old that haven't been finished) fics that I hope to get back into now.**

 **I'm not sure where to start really, so I'm just start with this one I guess. This is a random little one shot that popped into my head probably a few weeks ago, and I have been writing on it on and off over the past week or so and finally had the motivation to finish it today. It's a T, just a warning, a little more than I usually do as far as romance, but nothing too bad. (Not gonna lie though, my entire face was red while I was writing certain scenes, I can't help it!) But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **As for my other projects, I'll begin by saying that I have started writing the college fic! I have a few pages written so far, but I'm not to the point that I want to get to before I post the first chapter. I hope to have that posted soon, and I apologize for the long, LONG wait. On the side, I also have several (2 AU's and 2 non-AU's I think) one shots that I have started, and hopefully I can finish those soon and post those too.**

 **On a last little note, I think you all have seen my new collab with the wonderful Lizlen! She has the first chapter posted already, and I hope to have the second chapter written and posted by the end of this upcoming weekend. I really think you guys will like it, I know I'm excited to be a part of it!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/New Years/whatever you may celebrate, and I hope you enjoy this one shot! Let me know what you think!**

 **Songs: (it's a long list, sorry!)**

 **Got You On My Mind by NF**

 **One Dance (cover) by Conor Maynard**

 **Take Me Home (acoustic) by Cash Cash ft. Bebe Rexha**

 **Lights Down Low (original and Not Your Dope remix) by MAX**

 **High by SIVIK**

 **Find You (acoustic and live) by Zedd**

 **Say It (Illenium remix) by Flume ft. Tove Lo**

* * *

 _"Laying in my bed, I'm just staring at the ceiling, baby,_  
 _I just wanna know if you feel what I'm feeling, baby,_  
 _Got you on my mind yeah, tell me what the deal is lately."_

If you asked anyone who knew Charlotte if they thought that she was like most girls her age, they would say no.

If you asked Charlotte if she thought that she was like most girls her age, she would say no.

Of course, there wasn't anything wrong with most girls her age. They were just different than her.

They focused on boys, Charlotte focused on books. They obsessed over celebrities, Charlotte obsessed over colleges. They went to the mall with their friends during their free time, Charlotte went to Junk N Stuff ( _aka the Man Cave)_ with her friends during her free time.

She supposed that she was the odd one when it came down to it, so she never viewed the other girls negatively. It's simple, she's Charlotte, and she's different.

She didn't drool over local celebrities, such as Captain Man (she will never admit to _anyone_ about her small crush on Captain Man before she started working for him) or Kid Danger (aka her best friend since they were in first grade), and she _definitely_ never spent time thinking of either of them like she knew the other girls did.

Like when the other girls would gather in groups between classes and giggle while watching the latest news on Kid Danger, practically drooling as they made comments that made Charlotte cringe.

Yeah, she would _never_ think of Henry like that.

* * *

 _Charlotte struggled against tightly wound ropes holding her to a wooden chair as the ever-so-annoying Dr. Minyak began his usual monologue._

" _With you here, Kid Danger will fall right into my trap!" He cackled, obviously pleased with his plan while Charlotte stared at him in confusion._

" _What?"_

 _The tall villain rolled his eyes in exasperation before launching into an explanation._

" _Heroes can't resist a damsel in distress, it's their thing." His tone reflected how bored he was with her already as he paced around the small room of what Charlotte thought was a warehouse._

" _I can take care of myself." She muttered, frowning at the thought of being helpless, even in her current situation._

" _I'm sure you're a very strong, independent young lady." Dr. Minyak replied, "But not today, I need you for this plan so you have to be helpless."_

" _Why me?" She inquired curiously, "Why not some other random girl?"_

" _Because I've noticed something different in the way he is around you." The evil villain circled the room once more, watching her in fascination, "He is so protective of you, the way he looks at you-"_

" _Excuse me?!" Charlotte interrupted with a shriek of disbelief._

" _-like he would rescue you from any harm-"_

" _Because we're…" she stopped herself from saying 'best friends' even if the man did already know, "that's just his job, okay?"_

" _Then why is he already here after only an unknown, unreliable message saying that you are here?"_

 _Charlotte looked up to see Hen-Kid Danger bursting through a window, landing effortlessly on his feet as his eyes found her immediately._

" _Charlotte!"_

" _See?" Dr. Minyak turned to her as he motioned to the sidekick, "It's only been seven minutes since I sent the text."_

 _Charlotte just stared in bewilderment as Henry turned to face the villain._

" _Let her go."_

" _Come and get her." The older man taunted, beginning the battle that seemed to only last seconds to Charlotte._

 _Suddenly, Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort, who had been quietly hanging around in the background, were on the ground and Henry was rushing over to her._

" _Char, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, working quickly to untie her while she nodded in response._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." She assured, "He just began his usual cliché speech as usual-"_

 _She was cut off by his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, pulling her snugly against him in a hug. She was surprised, but returned the gesture as he sighed in relief._

" _I was so worried about you." He murmured into her ear and she suddenly felt her face heat up._

" _I'm okay." She repeated as she pulled away gently, "Really."_

 _She smiled up at him, hoping to get the same in return, but he was staring at her intensely instead, his brown eyes piercing hers as he glanced down at her lips and looked back up._

 _Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned down, and she felt herself leaning closer to meet him halfway._

 _Their lips met, just as a loud beeping broke through the silence._

Charlotte sat up in bed, startled awake as her alarm clock continued blaring in her ear. She looked around in a panic of sorts, her confusion slowly dwindling down.

She was in her room, in her bed, alone, as her dream replayed over and over in her head.

" _What?"_

* * *

"Hey, Charlotte!"

The short girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name. She spun around to face her curly haired best friend, who was sporting a friendly smile.

"Oh. Hey, Jasper."

He frowned at her weak response, his brows furrowing as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

Her brown eyes widened, and she began shaking her head quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He tried again, eyeing her suspiciously as she gulped nervously.

"Yeah. Just tired. No big deal." She assured with a forced smile.

"Okay…" he trailed off, not believing her but not bothering to push it.

"What's up guys?"

 _Crap crap crap crap._

Charlotte spun around, only to come face to face with the blonde that she had spent the day avoiding. He shot a smile at them both as he waited for a reply.

"Hey, Hen." She barely heard Jasper greet from behind her as the images from last night's dream rushed into her mind and spread across her cheeks in a dark flush.

She didn't even realize that the two had been waiting for her to say something until she heard Henry speak up.

"Char?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts to see him staring down at her in confusion.

"You okay?"

"She's tired." Jasper piped up.

"Oh." The blonde nodded in understanding, "Well-"

"I've gotta go…" Charlotte suddenly blurted, backing away slowly, "….do…something."

The two boys looked at her retreating figure, then looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

 _Charlotte wasn't sure how she ended up dangling from a window on the top floor of Swellview Suites, but she was definitely not enjoying it._

 _She made the mistake of looking down to see a large group of people nine stories down, some of them on their phones while others simply watched in horror._

" _Bad idea, bad idea,_ _ **really**_ _bad idea." She gasped as she quickly looked back in front of her._

 _She tried to pull herself up onto the ledge at the base of the window, but couldn't get a stable enough grip. She racked her brain for any other options, but came up blank._

" _Charlotte!"_

 _Just as the sound of her name registered to her, she looked up to see brown eyes surrounded by a silver and red mask staring back in an intense mixture of fear and relief._

" _Henry!" She didn't even worry about trying to act like she didn't know who he was._

 _(Her current life-or-death situation was the only thing on her mind.)_

 _He leaned out, up to his waist, and reached out for her as far as he could. She eyed his gloved hand nervously as she gripped onto the little bit of the old brick on the building._

" _Char," He murmured softly, waiting until she looked up at him again to continue, "I'm not going to let you fall."_

 _She nodded after a moment, taking a deep breath before letting go of the grip she had with her left hand and quickly reached for Henry's outstretched hand._

 _She breathed a small sigh of relief when she felt the rough yet comforting material as he held on tightly. She didn't give herself time to think again as she did the same with her right hand, and before she knew it, Henry was pulling her up and through the window._

 _She had her eyes closed the entire time, until she felt him step away from the open window. She was cradled in his arms, and she couldn't tell who was shaking at this point as she clung to his neck._

" _I've got you." He assured her in almost a whisper, and she took a deep, calming breath filled with the faint smell of mint and juniper._

 _She expected him to set her down once they got into the room, but he instead pulled her into his chest firmly. She opened her eyes as he let out a shaky breath, gently drawing back from her until he could see her face._

" _That was terrifying."_

 _She couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle._

" _You weren't the one dangling from the window."_

 _He chuckled along with her for a moment before turning serious._

" _But you were. That was the worst part." He said as he held her gaze._

" _But I'm okay now." She reminded him with a smile, "Because of you."_

 _His eyes shifted from her eyes, to her lips, then back to her eyes in less than a second, but Charlotte noticed it with a breath that caught in her throat._

" _I told you." He murmured, "I've got you."_

 _Charlotte wasn't even sure who leaned forward first, but suddenly her best friend (and current superhero sidekick) was kissing her and she wasn't pulling away._

 _(Shouldn't she be pulling away?)_

 _And just as quickly as it happened, he had pulled away a few inches._

 _She searched his eyes, seeing the unspoken question in them as he prepared for rejection._

 _(Is this okay?)_

 _She slid her arms from their place around the back of his neck into his blonde hair and pulled him back to her._

"Charlotte!"

The dark haired girl sat up with a gasp, her pulse racing as she looked around in bewilderment.

"Charlotte!"

She looked up to see her mom opening her bedroom door, brow raised expectantly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Charlotte replied, shaking her head to clear her thoughts as her mom nodded in understanding.

"Well, dinner is ready." She informed before heading back down the stairs to the dining room.

Charlotte dropped her head into her hands, closing her eyes tightly as images of red and silver flashed before her closed lids.

* * *

Charlotte didn't think she'd ever been so grateful to have a dream-free night.

She had successfully avoided Henry most of the day, simply making up excuses to leave when he walked up to her and Jasper. She felt bad, and she knew that he would catch on soon, but she would figure this out _herself._

Because there was _no_ way she was telling _anyone_ about this.

( _Especially Henry.)_

But if she was going to keep him from finding out, she had to pretend everything was normal, at least for a little while. So, she waited on them after the last class of the day and joined them on their usual walk to Junk N Stuff.

She let Henry and Jasper carry on their own conversation, thankful that they seemed lost in their own little world. She found herself sneaking glances at Henry, his brown eyes lighting up as he talked animatedly with Jasper about something, how happy and carefree he looked as he laughed at something Jasper had said, the way that he looked at her adorably as he caught her staring-

"Char?"

"What?" She blurted out, feeling her face heat up as he looked down at her in confusion.

"You okay?" He asked with a half grin. She quickly nodded in reply, avoiding his gaze as casually as she could.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured, forcing a smile as they finally reached Junk N Stuff. She noticed that he didn't seem convinced and opened his mouth to comment, so she hurried ahead of the two boys, slipping through the door and heading straight to the elevator.

"Hey, hold on!" She heard Henry call to her as the elevator door started to close. She hoped that he wouldn't make it in time, but of course, his hand stopped the door from closing at the last second.

"What's up with you?" He asked as he stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for the Man Cave.

"Nothing." She denied again, "Just tired."

"That's it?" He looked at her doubtfully, not buying her weak excuse.

"Yes, Henry." She retorted, her usual sass showing through, "Just tired."

The elevator dropped harshly as usual, but the two didn't even flinch. They still weren't fond of the rough ride, but they had worked there long enough to eventually learn to except that Ray wasn't going to get it fixed.

When the doors opened, they walked out to see Ray laying on the couch lazily, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey Ray." Henry greeted his boss, while Charlotte settled for wave that the older man returned half-heartedly.

"There's nothing to _dooooo_." The brunette groaned, rolling onto his stomach and slowly sliding down onto the floor.

"We still need to finish up researching the rest of the criminals from the list that Charlotte downloaded last week." Henry reminded him, earning another groan in return.

"I'm going out." Ray suddenly jumped up from the floor, brushing his shirt off and walking towards the tubes.

"Wait, what if we get a cal-" Henry started to ask, only to trail off as Ray disappeared up the tubes.

"I guess we'll call him." He finished with nod, looking to Charlotte as she started walking to the research desk slowly. He realized what she was doing, so he quickly grabbed ahold of her shoulders and spun her around. She tensed up at first, then realized what he was doing.

"Henry, I need to finis-"

"I'll finish the research, you get some sleep." He cut her off as he guided her to the couch. She began shaking her head before he got halfway through his sentence.

"No-"

"I'm not asking-"

"I am an independent wom-"

"Who needs sleep-"

"I shouldn't be sleeping on the jo-"

"Well there's nothing else to do so go to sleep." He finished, not letting her argue as he gently pushed her to sit on the couch.

Charlotte glanced back at him as he walked back to the desk, her brain thinking of all the reasons that she _shouldn't_ fall asleep.

 _What if I have another dream?_

Her face flushed a dark red as images of the last two flashed through her mind.

 _But I am tired._

She felt her eyes start to droop slightly and she shook her head instantly to keep herself awake.

 _Maybe I could just close my eyes, but not actually fall asleep._

She felt her eyes shut before she could argue with herself.

* * *

 _The Swellview Bank was currently being held for ransom, along with those inside._

 _Guess who that included?_

 _Charlotte had only been in the bank a handful of times, but her memory had it nearly spot on. From the little water fountain in the center, where the head of the group of robbers was standing, to the granite countertops of the teller line, where the workers cowered behind in fear._

 _There were four robbers that Charlotte knew of, but they hadn't come unprepared. The weapons ranged from small knifes kept on their belts to the handguns kept in their grip at all times. Charlotte knew better than to try and fight back, so she settled for staying on the floor, lying face down as the four men had commanded earlier._

 _She wanted so badly to reach into her pocket and call for help, but she knew that she could easily lose a hand, or possibly her life, over a stupid move like that. She settled for hoping that help was on the way._

" _This is the Swellview Police Department! We have the bank surrounded!"_

 _While some of the hostages sighed in relief at the words, Charlotte knew better. This wasn't going to end quickly, or easily._

 _The police chief continued talking from outside and Charlotte focused on what he was saying._

" _If you come out peacefully, we are willing to work out a deal. Any harm done to any citizens will result in immediate action being taken."_

 _She nearly cringed at the words that sounded like a challenge to the robbers. She heard one of the robbers laugh, when a glimpse of red caught her eye._

 _There's_ _ **no**_ _way._

 _She glanced back at the robbers, making sure they were distracted before she looked back towards the bathroom in the corner of the bank. She stared for several seconds, and just as she thought that she must have imagined it, brown eyes peeked out from behind the half wall separating the bathroom from the rest of the bank._

 _She swears her heart stopped in her chest._

 _He was watching, judging his chances as he slowly snuck up behind the nearest robber, who was still oblivious to his presence. He quickly zapped the tall man with his whiz-watch, planning to catch him when he passed out._

 _A small noise of surprise left the blonde's lips at the surprising amount of weight suddenly thrown at him and Charlotte knew it was all over._

 _Suddenly everything was a blur as the other three robbers lunged at Henry, and the hostages all jumped off the floor and began hurrying to the door in a panic. Charlotte started to stand, only to be shoved back down in the rush. She curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself as best she could as she heard gunshots ring through the bank and people began screaming._

 _ **Please let him be okay.**_

 _She knew that she should've gotten up and ran now that the rush was past her, but she couldn't make herself move. She was trembling violently, her breath escaping her lips in short, panicked gasps as she squeezed her eyes shut._

 _Suddenly, the gunshots stopped._

 _The screams slowly faded to silence as sunlight hit her face, turning the back of her eyelids a dark orange._

 _She heard footsteps approaching her quickly at first, then slower as they stopped beside her._

" _Char?"_

 _Her eyes opened to see her best friend staring at her intensely, his brown eyes shiny with unshed tears as he waited for a response._

" _Is it over?"_

 _He let out a breathy laugh in relief as he scooped her up immediately, pulling her into a crushing hug that she gratefully returned._

" _I thought you were-" She couldn't even finish the sentence._

" _Me too."_

 _The two stood there for several seconds, caught up in their own world, until a familiar voice intervened._

" _We're still in public."_

 _Ra-Captain Man's tone was gentle, just a reminder to the two of their current setting. The two reluctantly released from the hug, earning a small smile from their boss._

" _When did you get here?" Charlotte asked, confused._

" _I broke through the drive thru window." He motioned to the now shattered glass, then motioned to Henry, "Henry came through the bathroom ceiling."_

" _Yeah, it took you long enough." Henry muttered, but grinned to ease his words._

" _That glass is very sturdy, I'm sorry!" Ray retorted, stopping from continuing when Charlotte rolled her eyes and nudged him._

" _I guess I should go…" Charlotte trailed off, not wanting to leave her best friend. She knew the ordeal was over, but her heart was still racing._

 _Henry looked over at Ray, not saying a word. The brunette sighed before nodding._

" _You two go ahead, I'll take care of this."_

 _Within fifteen minutes, the two were back in the Man Cave. They stepped out of the tubes, both sighing in relief at the familiar place. Charlotte didn't waste any time, plopping down on the couch as she took a deep breathe, closing her eyes for a moment to take it all in._

" _Well that was terrifying." She let out a short, dry chuckle with the words. When she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes to see Henry staring at her, standing a few feet away._

" _Hey." She called softly, "We're okay. It's over now."_

" _I know." He replied, "I just…We both could've seriously gotten hurt or…"_

 _Charlotte didn't finish his sentence for him, instead getting off the couch and walking up to the blonde still in his uniform. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest._

 _The two stood in silence again, this time able to fully enjoy the quiet moment without having to be careful of the public._

 _After what seemed like an hour, Charlotte moved her head to look up at him._

" _Better?" She half-teased with a smile. His returning smile slowly left his mouth as his gaze turned into something that Charlotte hadn't ever seen before._

 _His mouth was hovering over hers, mere centimeters, as he waited for confirmation. He must have seen her obvious approval as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss._

 _He pulled away after only a few seconds, but only left an inch or so of distance between the two._

" _Better."_

 _She supposed she would've smiled, or had a clever reply, had her mouth not been otherwise occupied as she pushed onto her toes and pulled him down into another kiss._

 _The gentle kiss from before had been a good start, a sweet yet slow way to test the waters. This kiss, however, was quickly proving to be different._

 _Charlotte gasped as he nipped at her lower lip gently, causing her to playfully return the gesture, earning a groan in return. His hands abruptly moved from her waist to the backs of her thighs as he lifted her onto the table in the middle of the circular couch she had previously been sitting on. Now a little closer to his height, Charlotte's hands moved from his neck to his hair, running her fingers through it as he broke off their kiss._

 _She half expected him to stop this, to say something to ruin it, but she was completely wrong._

 _She felt his lips against her neck as her fingers tightened slightly, letting out a low, surprised moan. She felt him chuckle against her skin before he continued with his ministrations._

" _Charlotte."_

 _She let out another, louder moan as he nipped gently at the skin of her collarbone._

" _Charlotte."_

 _He stopped suddenly, pulling back to look at her with a neutral expression._

" _Charlotte."_

 _She looked at him in confusion._

"Charlotte!"

"Oww!"

The floor of the Man Cave was harder than it looked.

 _Wait a minute._

She looked up to Henry, Ray ( _when had he gotten back?_ ), and Jasper staring down at her in confusion.

"What?" She asked quickly, avoiding eye contact with Henry at all costs.

"It seemed like you were having a nightmare." The blonde replied, his voice as confused as the other two looked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She blurted out before he could fully finish his question, "Perfectly fine!"

He didn't seem to believe her, but reached down to help her up anyway. Instinctively, she took it and let him pull her up.

 _She felt his lips against her neck as her fingers tightened-_

She yanked her hand from his grip, barely catching herself against the table in the middle of the couch-

 _-that dream Charlotte had just been sitting on while making out-_

-and took a few steps back for her own sanity.

"I've got a lot of….homework." She stammered, "Yeah…homework."

She started for the tubes, stopping only to grab her phone as she practically sprinted to her escape.

"Charlotte-"

"School comes first!"

"But Charlotte, you-"

"Up the tube!"

* * *

Charlotte didn't realize until she had gotten all the way up to her bedroom that she had left her school books in the Man Cave.

Luckily, she had already finished the little bit of homework she had during her free period earlier.

 _Because there was_ _ **no**_ _way she was going back to the Man Cave today._

She decided to grab her books on the way to school tomorrow morning, when her only worry would be Ray and she could easily brush off whatever concerns he might have.

After showering and settling into bed, she pulled out her Pear Pad and scrolled through Netflix to find the show she was looking for. When she saw the red suit clad Barry Allen, she clicked on the 'resume watching' icon and soon became entranced in her favorite show.

" _Listen to me," Iris implored, catching Barry's attention in the moment of panic and peril, "Ever since the night that you told me how you felt, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. At first, I was really mad, but then I realized that the reason I couldn't stop thinking about you, was because I didn't want to."_

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably, second guessing her decision to watch the season one finale tonight.

" _I've never stopped thinking about you." Barry replied with a smile._

She should have seen this coming, she had rooted for the couple throughout the series so far, but she didn't feel joy or even content that the two were finally confessing their feelings.

 _Barry cradled Iris' face as he leaned down for the long awaited kiss._

Brown hair turned to blonde, and Iris' long, straight hair turned to shorter curls as the camera moved back to face the couple mid-kiss.

 _Charlotte gasped as he nipped at her lower lip gently-_

-And she immediately threw her Pear Pad down, shutting her eyes tightly to rid her mind of the image from her earlier dream.

"Come on!" She groaned as she threw her head onto her pillow in frustration, "I can't sleep, I can't think, and now I can't even watch my favorite show!"

She tried finding an alternative to watch, scrolling through a countless number of shows before finding a foolproof solution.

 _Because what better time than now to watch a documentary on the life of Clara Barton?_

* * *

" _Clara was a nurse, humanitarian, and the founder and first president of the American Red Cross…"_

 _Charlotte had to admit, for a documentary, this one was actually interesting._

" _Under the administration of President Chester Arthur, she was able to officially begin the American Red Cross in 1881-"_

 _Charlotte nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of someone knocking on her window. She grabbed her baseball bat, the one she still kept by her bed thanks to Courtney, and crept over to the window as she heard it open._

 _Her weak attempt at a swing was stopped by a gloved hand and a surprised "Whoa!"_

 _She quickly dropped the bat at the sight of her best friend._

" _Sorry, I'm still a bit paranoid." She apologized sheepishly, "What are you doing here?"_

 _It was then she actually realized that he was in his Kid Danger suit, which caused her to cut off whatever explanation he had._

" _What are you doing here_ _ **dressed like that**_ _?!"_

" _That's the thanks I get for bringing your books by?" He teased, handing her the same books that she had left behind in the Man Cave earlier._

 _Wait…what?_

" _Oh." She was confused, something didn't seem right. Had she left her books in the Man Cave? Why?_

" _Thank you, Kid Danger, you're not only handsome but thoughtful too." He mocked with a grin as she took her books from him._

" _I do_ _ **not**_ _talk like that!" She retorted, trying to hide her flustered face by hitting him playfully with the books. He didn't even flinch as he laughed at his own joke._

" _I'm just kidding, Char." He said as his laughter subsided, "I figured I'd bring them by so you wouldn't have to run by in the morning."_

" _Thanks." She smiled up at him, "But why are you in uniform? Isn't that a little risky?"_

 _Her breath caught in her throat as he stepped closer to her, their chests only inches apart as he looked down at her._

" _You seem to like me in uniform lately."_

 _She nearly choked on her own breath as his lips turned up in a smirk._

" _W-what?"_

 _Her mind was racing a mile a minute, keeping up with her pulse as he slowly leaned closer. She felt his lips ghost over hers as her eyes shut, and she waited for him to fully kiss her._

" _Char?"_

 _Her eyes fluttered open as she met his gaze. She knew what he was asking, and she knew her answer._

 _She pushed onto her toes, her mouth meeting his desperately. His hands gripped her waist tightly as her fingers tangled in blonde hair, both of them breathless but not wanting to pull away long enough to take a breath._

 _Charlotte felt him walk backwards until the back of his knees touched her bed, and she felt him sit down on the edge. She let him pull her down to straddle him, her knees resting on either side of his hips. The two let out a groan at the new contact, his grip on her waist tightening even more as he nipped at bottom lip. She gasped, her hips unconsciously jolting forward, and she felt him tense for a moment before pulled away, their lips brushing ever so lightly as he spoke._

" _I swear you're trying to kill me."_

 _She let out a chuckle, secretly loving the new gravely, almost hoarse tone, and gave him another quick kiss._

" _Would you like me to stop?"_

 _He gave her a kiss a little longer than the previous._

" _God, no."_

 _She let out a small squeak of surprise that turned into a moan when he ducked his head and began trailing kisses down her neck. She figured she should be embarrassed about the noises she was making, but that quickly disappeared as she felt him nip at the smooth skin where her neck and shoulder met. She didn't even realized she'd said his name until she felt him smirk against her shoulder and she pulled away to make a sassy, Charlotte-worthy remark._

 _She stared in shock when she saw it was no longer Kid Danger._

 _It was Henry._

 _She knew that they were the same person, obviously, but now that it was_ _ **actually**_ _Henry, she felt her stomach twist into knots and her heart nearly came out of her chest._

 _(Of course, there was a small voice in the back of her mind that wondered when he had transformed, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment.)_

 _She hadn't even had time to process the change before his lips were back at her shoulder and she felt her brain shut off. She felt him start to stand suddenly, causing her to tighten her grip on him in surprise. She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at her actions._

" _I've got you." He murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

 _He turned, gently laying her down on her bed. She looked up to see him watching her reaction._

" _Trust me?"_

 _She nodded her head as memories of their 13 year old selves standing under the tubes flooded her mind, causing a smile to break out across her face. When he carefully leaned over her, taking his time in case she changed her mind, Charlotte found herself gripping his blue hoodie and pulling him down to her impatiently. She felt him smile against her lips, and she couldn't help but smile back._

 _Just as he pulled away again to move to her neck, she heard him say her name from a distance._

 _Wait._

 _She heard it again as the Henry's weight on top of her became lighter._

 _Then faded completely as she heard her name again, closer this time._

"Charlotte?"

She opened her eyes to see Henry leaning over her, his brown eyes looking down in concern.

"Henry?"

She wondered when he had moved from her bed to beside the bed, and when had he had time to fix his hair?

"Yeah…" he trailed off with a chuckle, "Who else?"

"How long have you been here?" She blurted out, her mind spinning around in circles.

"I just got here." He replied, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "I came by on the way home to drop off your books, you left them when you ran out today."

She began connecting the dots as he waited for a response.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He tried again, shoving his hands in his blue hoodie as he watched her carefully.

 _It was another dream._

She let out a sigh of relief as the confusion between the two events faded.

 _I just had another dream about Henry and I kissing and almost-_

 _Oh God._

She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide. She pushed herself backwards, putting distance between the two as she smiled awkwardly.

"Well thanks for dropping the books off, see you later! Bye!" She exclaimed, turning away from him and sliding under the covers as she pretended to go to sleep.

"Charlotte-"

"Charlotte's asleep."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

She tensed as she felt the bed dip behind her, and she heard him sit down on the edge.

 _-Charlotte felt him walk backwards until the back of his knees touched her bed, and she felt him sit down on the edge-_

"I know there's something going on, and you don't have to tell me-"

 _-she let him pull her down to straddle him, her knees resting on either side of his hips-_

"-but I want you to know that you can talk to me-"

 _She stared in shock when she saw it was no longer Kid Danger._

"-I'm always here for you, Char."

 _It was Henry._

"I've got you."

She spun around, facing him as she sat up in shock.

" _I've got you."_

"What?" She breathed out, her eyes never leaving his as he stared back, startled.

"I've got you." He repeated cautiously, confused, "But you know tha-"

She didn't think twice as she leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of his blue hoodie, and pulled him into a kiss.

 _This was so much better than any dream._

She felt him tense, probably in shock, but before he could react, she abruptly pulled away.

The two stared at each other in astonishment, Charlotte beginning to realize what she had just done, and Henry trying to comprehend it.

She tried to remain calm as she quickly stood up, making sure to keep her distance as well as she could. She regained her grip on his hoodie, using it to pull him to the door as he followed her in a stupor, his mouth still open in shock.

"Thanks for stopping by, that was a great talk, bye!" She rambled as she shoved him into the hallway before slamming her door shut and locking it.

She slid down to the floor, her back against her door, and let her head drop into her hands.

" _What did I just do?"_

* * *

 _Needless to say, Charlotte didn't sleep much that night._

 _She stared at the ceiling, her mind replaying what she had done over and over again. She looked at the clock to see that it was only 3:13am, groaning as she rolled over on her side._

 _I kissed Henry._

 _She sighed, her phone suddenly lighting up with a buzz from her small nightstand. She leaned over to see a new text that sent her pulse into a frenzy._

 _From: Henry_

' _Open the window'_

 _Just as she finished reading the message, she heard a noise to her left. She slipped out of bed, walking over to the window to see brown eyes surrounded by a red and silver mask outside. She opened it enough to talk, but not enough for him to get in._

" _It's 3 o'clock in the morning."_

" _Let me in."_

" _No." She retorted, keeping her hands firmly on the window._

" _I'm not leaving until we talk."_

" _We're talking now."_

" _Charlotte-" He started, about to launch into a lecture that she really didn't want to hear right now._

" _Go home, Henry." She repeated, moving to push the window closed._

" _No." He argued, his hands moving to catch the edge of the window before she could close it._

 _(Remind her to ask her mother about getting a different window tomorrow.)_

" _I don't want to talk." She snapped as she tried to force the window shut unsuccessfully._

" _Well you sure didn't seem to want to earlier either." He threw back._

 _She was shocked at his reply, her face burning at the reminder. He took advantage of her current state and shoved the window open, slipping into her room quickly._

" _Henry-" She realized what he had done and began pushing him back, her small shoves not even phasing him as he turned to face her._

" _Don't."_

" _Why are you so mad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _Because I just finished a mission." He began, his tone short and irritated, "And you know what happened on that mission?"_

" _Seriously-"_

" _I nearly got my head taken off by an overweight bodyguard that smells like fish and dirty socks -which is a horrible combination- and barely made it out alive. You know why?"_

" _No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me-"_

" _Because you kissed me, with no warning, totally out of the blue, and then kicked me out without any explanation whatsoever. That's why I almost got my head taken off, Charlotte."_

 _She supposed she deserved that, but she had her own grudges too and if he was going to attack her, then she would gladly return the favor._

" _Well that sounds like it sucks." She replied offhandedly, "But you know what else sucks?"_

 _He opened his mouth to reply, but she quickly cut him off._

" _Not being able to sleep without you popping up in every single one of my dreams! I can't sleep without you being there, I can't think without you being there, I can't even watch The Flash without you ruining it for me!"_

" _What-"_

" _And why are you always in uniform?! I don't get it! You were Kid Danger for the first three and then halfway through the fourth one, you suddenly turn into Henry!"_

" _Wait, wh-"_

" _And they keep getting more and more-" She felt her face burning in embarrassment as she searched for the right word, "-you know!"_

" _I don't, actu-"_

" _It was awkward enough that the first time, you started to kiss me. Then the next time, you kissed me and I kissed back. It just keeps going on and on until yesterday when who knows what would've happened if I hadn't gotten woken up!" She ranted, not even taking breaths between some of her sentences._

" _I'm sorry, what?!" Henry interrupted again, his cheeks a bright pink from behind his mask._

" _And you're always saving me from something at the beginning and once everything's over, we kiss and it's like every cliché movie ever! If you want to kiss me, just kiss me! You don't have to impress me or whatever, just do it!"_

 _Charlotte looked up to see Henry staring at her in shock, not moving. She let out a frustrated groan at the reaction, and decided it was time that she take this into her own hands._

 _She marched up to him, almost smirking at his astonished expression before she sealed her mouth over his. She felt him gasp against in her mouth, then groan as she bit down on his lower lip as he had done to her in the past several dreams. He kissed her back for several seconds before he suddenly pulled away._

" _Wait," He breathed out as he tried to clear his head, "Not that I don't love this, but what is going on?"_

 _Charlotte was confused. He had never questioned it in her dreams, in fact, he'd always been the initiator. Her brows furrowed as she stared up at him._

" _What do you mean? This always happens." She reminded him. His own brows matched hers as he stared down at her._

" _Since when?" He asked slowly, "And what do you mean I'm in your dreams? Is that why you've been avoiding me?"_

" _Well, yeah, but you should know that." Charlotte replied carefully, "Right?"_

" _No." He replied, "You never told me."_

 _Wait a second._

" _But this is another dream."_

 _Henry shook his head, an almost amused smile making its way across his face._

" _No, it's not."_

" _It's not?"_

" _No."_

" _So I just confessed all of that to you, the real Henry, the actual Henry who is actually real and not a dream?"_

" _Yep."_

Charlotte stared as his smile turned into a smirk and he waited for a response.

"Oh, God."

"So what was that about yesterday's dream-"

"We are _not_ talking about any of this." She cut him off, her entire face on fire as she began walking away.

He caught her arm gently, laughing as he spun her back around to face her.

"Oh, we are _definitely_ talking about all of this."

"I just admitted everything, so there you go. You can go now." Charlotte tried, internally still trying to process what she had done.

 _I grabbed him and kissed him._

She tried to pull away from him again, only to fall back against his chest with a squeak of surprise.

"Henry-"

"I just have one question."

"I-"

"Just one." He implored, all traces of humor gone as he remained serious for her sake. She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You said in the last one-"

Charlotte began protesting, thinking that he was going to ask about _that,_ but he stopped her again.

"-that halfway through, I went from Kid Danger to Henry."

"Yeah." She replied, not sure what he was going for.

"So do you like Kid Danger, or Henry?"

She felt the air leave her lungs as he waited for an answer. She didn't have to think twice about her answer, but she was nervous about what would happen once she did answer.

"Henry."

The second the name left her lips, he was popping a gumball into his mouth and blowing a bubble, causing her to back up a few steps to give him room.

Once he was back in his blue hoodie and sweatpants, he pulled her back to him.

"Can I kiss you now?"

She looked up at him in surprise, her mouth not able to form words as he leaned down until they were only inches apart.

"If this is a dream, I swear-"

He cut her off as his mouth covered hers, his hands cupping her face as he smiled against her lips.

 _Definitely_ _ **not**_ _a dream._

She had been settling for the dream Henry (not that he wasn't an impressive kisser, but he wasn't the real thing) and she was more than happy to have the real Henry now.

She found herself pulling him backwards, until she felt her bed against the back of her knees. She couldn't help but smirk as she spun them around, then pushed him to sit down on her bed.

"Well, okay-" he started to tease but she quickly shut him up with another kiss as she sat in his lap as she had yesterday in her dream.

"So when you said that you didn't know what might've happened if you hadn't woken up yesterday-"

She nipped at his bottom lip to shut him up before she pulled away.

"Shut up, Hen-"

She gasped in surprise as he suddenly picked her up, spinning the two around before dropping her onto the bed and kissing her in a way that left her breathless.

"I'm kidding, Char." He murmured with a grin, "But you know I have to tease you a little bit about almost having a se-"

"Don't you dare!"

"You said it yourself, you don't know _would've happened if you hadn't gotten woken up-"_

Charlotte pulled him back down into a heated kiss, arching her back until the two were pressed against each other, causing an almost inaudible groan to escape the blonde's mouth.

"I know exactly what would've happened, and right now, dream Henry has a better chance of it than you do."

His eyes widened at her surprising turn, followed by a playful grin.

"Well then I guess I have high expectations to live up to."

She couldn't stop the laugh that came out as she leaned up to kiss him again, this time slow and gentle.

"You might even surpass them."


End file.
